I'll Do It   Just For You
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: Both Yuugi and Yami are willing to do what it takes, just to make the other happy. Puzzleshipping thoughts. Takes place during the date with Anzu ep; R/R enjoy!
1. Mou Hitori no Boku

**AN: Aww, sad Yuugi is sad. There will probably be a more humorous introspective on this date in the future, but for right now here's some angst. Seriously though, this all started cause of watching that ep (53 is you don't know) with subs and seriously, Yami spends half the time talking or thinking about his aibou...he's commiting the ultimate dating 'don't' haha and sadly it was the biggest thing I noticed.**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh! **

**And if you want the song I was listening to while writing:**

**Yu Gi Oh Japanese OST (oh yeah, I'm just _that_ cool, sarcasm) "Soulless After". R/R Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I used to have a big crush on Anzu.<p>

At least, I think I did.

I did, didn't I?

But then all that changed when you arrived mou hitori no boku.

Nameless Pharaoh, I bet your real name is something wonderful, amazing. Just like you.

I'd never say that aloud though, and I'll never think it except when I'm all the way in the back of my own mind.

I don't have to say it. I know it, you know it, we all know it. Anzu knows it.

Anzu's as wonderful as you are. Anzu likes you.

Anzu will make you happy, I'm sure of it. All you need is for someone give you a little push. I'll do it.

I'd do anything to make you happy, mou hitori no boku.

That's really all I want, just for you and Anzu to be happy. I just want you to be happy. You being happy makes everything alright, mou hitori no boku.

If you're happy again then maybe this pain I feel will go away.

That's why I tricked you into this date. You'll have a good time with Anzu, I know you will. She can make anyone happy. She'll definitely cheer you up.

I failed so badly at it.

It's my fault.

I'm the one who lost the puzzle. I let it almost get burned. I'm the one who reminded you of your memory loss.

It's my fault.

I just want to make it right. So, maybe I can't cheer you up, but Anzu can.

"_He put this on in front of the mirror this morning. I think the reason is that he hides his true self from other people."_

Your voice wafts down into my own consciousness, hovering on the brink of the real world.

No, no mou hitori no boku. No, please don't see through me. You of all people, please don't see the real me. I don't care if it hurts, I just want you to be happy. So please, please, don't see the real me.

Don't talk about me. Don't think about me.

Pretend I don't exist.

Just let me make you happy.

Anzu will make you happy. She won't fail like I did.

Please, mou hitori no boku, just be happy.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chap!<p> 


	2. Aibou

**AN: Now angsty Yami is ansgty. Same declarations as the previous chap; I don't own this show or its characters, just my silly little drabbles. Thank you to all who review!**

**Song to listen to: Yu Gi Oh! Japanese OST (once again, _that_ cool) : "Theme of Dartz"**

* * *

><p>Aibou, why are you hiding?<p>

Why are you hiding from me?

Please, don't do that.

You're all I have, aibou.

I nearly lost you in that fire. You wouldn't let go of that damn puzzle even after you fainted. I could feel you, but I couldn't reach you. But by some miracle, you're alright.

I've never hated that damn puzzle more.

Your friends. You said it was your friends, Jounouchi and Honda.

Actually, you said they were _our_ friends. If you want them to be, then sure, they will be _our_ friends.

It doesn't matter to me, not as long as you're happy aibou. Nothing matters more than that.

I'll protect you, aibou. I'll fight for you, duel for you, kill for you, restrain myself, hold myself back, all for you. I'll do anything to see you smile, aibou.

I'd lose all my memories for you, aibou.

Your desires are my commands. I want to fulfill every one, until you have nothing left to wish for.

That's why I'm here.

You've gone to all this trouble, this uncharacteristic slyness of yours, to force me out of my dark thoughts. To set me on this date with Anzu. But oh, aibou, my thoughts have stayed with you.

You're worried about me? That's what Anzu said. That's why you set this all up. Just for me. To make me happy. But, dear, sweet, aibou, I am worried about you.

My existence causes you pain. My presence frustrates you, your inability to assist in my plague of amnesia distresses you. I can feel it, I am no fool. You wish only to help, and blame yourself when you cannot.

But my aibou, your presence is what saves me.

I told you that night. I told you that night that forced me deep into my own mind. I do not mind staying without memory, as long as I have you here. I don't want you to worry.

But you do, aibou. You do worry.

You're afraid that I am miserable now. You're afraid that you are at fault somehow.

I feel sadness for the past. I feel an ache for the present. I ache only for you aibou. You are the center of my world.

So I fell within myself. I only wished to alleviate you of some worry, if only for a short while. A brief respite of concern over my being so you could focus on your own. Instead you worried more.

And that is why I'm here.

She is nice, pleasant, and she has helped cheer me. But she is not you.

My thoughts wonder to you. Your name continues to slip from my tongue without warning. You are all I focus on.

And you are not even here. You have disappeared.

You are somewhere floating within your own mind, your own soul. I feel your presence, but no access to it. You're hiding from me.

It hurts.

This morning, when you dressed. Was it to dress my body, or was it to hide your own?

Why must you try to hide from me, aibou? From me of all people?

I've drifted off again. Forgive me for my rudeness Anzu, aibou.

She's asking me if anything is wrong.

Yes, something is wrong.

"Aibou put these on in the mirror this morning. I think he wears them to hide his true self from other people."

I feel your soul shrink further away from mine.

Please, aibou, please stop hiding from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Psst, I love reviews!<strong>


End file.
